<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abvolate by ohdearisshedead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765772">Abvolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdearisshedead/pseuds/ohdearisshedead'>ohdearisshedead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdearisshedead/pseuds/ohdearisshedead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan’s story about Luke’s father goes a little different. According to the old Jedi Master, Anakin hasn’t died, but he didn’t quite mention Anakin was Vader either. (A series of messages from Luke to Anakin, takes place after ANH)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Luke Skywalker &amp; Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Message 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was inspired and requested by a post on Pinterest, I hope you all like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Holo-Message for Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight.</em>
</p><p>“I don’t really know how to begin this, I haven’t exactly met you… recently? I don’t even know what you look like or if you’re even still alive-</p><p>I’m getting off topic, I’m sorry. My name is Luke Skywalker. </p><p>Ob— an old friend of mine told me Anakin Skywalker is my father. I have learned from him that you left me for my own safety, and perhaps eventually you would make your way back. Unfortunately, he has died recently, and I can get no more information from him. All I have learned is that Anakin was a Jedi Knight during the Clone War. </p><p>*scuffling in the background*</p><p>“I’m running out of time for this call, but Anakin Skywalker, if you see this, if possible, please send me something that will let me know you’re still alive? Luke Skywalker out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Message 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Message to Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t sent me exactly a holo-message or anything, but someone did send me a secure line to continue sending messages to, <em>8108. </em>I’m not sure if that’s you, I it hope it is? <br/>
<br/>
Anyways, I’ve just been wondering why you left. I know I was told it was to protect me, but if I’m being honest it’s probably more that. I mean I think— <em>I know </em>it was for an important reason, it’s just that it would be nice to know the whole story.</p><p>I... I actually don’t even know why I’m doing this, it’s not like I know that you’re still alive or if this line is even <em>you.</em></p><p>
  <em>*silence*</em>
</p><p>I— I have to go now, I’m sorry.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(8108 is a reference to Clone Wars)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Message 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-Holo-Message to Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight-</em>
</p><p>“It’s been a couple months since I've last sent a message. I could say I've been moving around a lot, or that I was training, but that would be a lie. </p><p>I am sorry to say that I had given up on trying to contact Anakin Skywalker.</p><p>I suppose I should tell you why I'm messaging you again. I met a person soon after I sent my last message. Most people call her Ashla. She’s not around much, but I’ve learned she can use the Force, and she used to be a Jedi. </p><p>Ahso- <em>Ahsla</em> says she knew you. I asked her about you father. She only said that she was sure you’re alive, and that she will tell me more when I’m ready.</p><p>I’m not sure what that means, but I hope she’ll tell me more soon. Perhaps it will give me some clue as to where you are. I did join the Rebellion for the greater good, but I will leave if it means I can find you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Message 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*slides this in at 3am in hopes you won't realize it's 2 months late*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-Holo-Message for Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight-</em>
</p><p>“I’ve realized there’s a lot of things I don’t understand about you, and even more things I don’t know.</p><p>I— I know the truth now. Anakin Skywalker is Darth Vader.</p><p>I didn’t know what to think at first, whether to be horrified what you are, or be happy you were alive. But, I think I’ve accepted it now, Father. </p><p>I’m training to become a Jedi, like you once did. All the things I’ve been taught, it seems like the right path for me. It may lead me to help other people, and to find out why you chose to leave. The least I could do it try to gain some understanding of your point of view.</p><p>Now, what Obi-Wan and Ahsoka told me makes sense, and why it seemed like they were afraid to tell me. They <em>were</em> afraid, afraid that I would follow you.</p><p>But even then, they still told me about you. Not the whole truth at first, but it was enough. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano believed that you could come back to the person you once where. And I think they were the people who knew you best.</p><p>On that note, this will be my last call to you. My destiny is to become a Jedi, and I have no doubts about that.</p><p>Whether or not you choose to follow, is your choice.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heh. This is it. This is all I wrote. One day maybe I’ll add one more message, but don’t hold too much hope, I’m sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>